


Extra Rewards

by crystalblue19



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, tags to be added in future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23812585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalblue19/pseuds/crystalblue19
Summary: Smutty Persona 5 x Reader oneshots~
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Reader, Amamiya Ren (Persona Series)/Reader, Kurusu Akira/Reader, Persona 5 Protagonist/Reader
Comments: 22
Kudos: 108





	1. Request & Info Page

Hii! So, I’ve decided to make a request fic for Persona 5<3 Though, seeing as I have other ongoing request fics - please understand that updates won’t be really fast. ;-; 

At the moment I’ll only accept requests for: Joker/Akira/Ren/Shadow Joker x Reader or Akechi x Reader since those are the two I’m most interested in writing for at the moment - in the future I’ll accept requests for the other boys Yusuke, Ryuji, human!Morgana & Mishima 

I’m also open to almost anything, like dubcon, noncon, threesome, moresomes are all good so don’t be afraid<3 Just ask and I’ll let you know if I’m not comfortable writing certain kinks (like watersports for example) or if you just want some fluffy sfw is fine by me too~ 

**_Please leave requests on this page as it’ll be easier for me to manage and keep track of! All accepted requests will be updated onto this page._**

**Request List:**

**Akechi x Reader|Dubcon|For KillerQueensLeftArmSunTattoo**

**Shadow Joker x Reader|Dubcon, Bondage, Dirty Talk|For** **Blueeccofan**

**Akechi x Reader|Angry Sex|For Lunalight**

**Akechi x Reader x Akira|Threesome, Bondage, Dirty Talking, Overstimulation, Creampie|For PatchworkDoll**


	2. Akira x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told my friend hyoudoe to give me an idea for the first chap so here we go lol short plotless smut of Akira getting a blowjob in an alley<3

“R..really...you don’t have to go so far to-“ The teen was cut off, teeth biting down hard on his lower lip to stifle his groan when the moist softness of a tongue slid up the bottom of his hardening length. His dark eyes glanced worriedly at the end of the alley, hoping that they don’t catch anyone’s attention when plush lips latched around the mushroom-like tip and began to suckle the sensitive flesh until he was red and throbbing with desire. 

This was the last thing Akira was expecting when he caught the sight of a man snatching this woman’s purse and running off with her crying out for help. He didn’t waste a single second in chasing the thief down until he was able to take the stolen item back and found his way back to the woman. Managing to catch the tears in her eyes as he panted and handed her the purse back quietly. 

He really wasn’t expecting the woman to be so grateful that she dragged him into a nearby alley so she could ‘thank him’. Before he knew it, he was flushed and hard against the brick wall as she kneeled before him and found that he couldn’t muster anything but weak protests to her reward - he couldn’t deny that she was a very attractive woman, after all. He just wanted to make sure she didn’t feel obligated to do this. 

“I really am grateful that you got my purse back for me,” She murmured hotly against his hard flesh, lips grazing the reddened skin with each word that passed her glossy lips. “It has a gift from my late mother inside...I don’t think I could bear it if I lost that. So please, let me do this for you.” 

The pad of her thumb caressed a thick vein on the underside of his shaft as her eyes gazed up at him in adoration - and shit, who was he to turn down a tempting offer like that? Nevermind the fact that he doesn’t even know her name, he can worry about that later - later when all the blood in his body wasn’t currently flowing into a certain appendage. 

“Fine...do what you wa-“ His words were once more cut off in a choked gasp, eyes rolling back as the back of his head thumped against the brick wall. One trembling hand shot up to cover his open mouth as the other grasped her hair with shaky fingers - desperately needing something to hold onto when she immediately dove down to swallow his length deep into her throat, refusing to give up even when tears pricked her eyes from having her jaw stretched achingly until her nose touched his abdomen and the tip of his cock twitched in the back of her tight throat. 

Akira couldn’t believe how deep this woman took his cock into the warm wetness of her throat.   


It felt so unbelievably _good_.

His face was thoroughly flushed, glasses sitting askew on his nose as he muffled his moan in his palm, fingers squeezing her silky strands when she slipped a hand into the opening of his pants to cup his balls, caressing the sensitive sack as her tongue massaged the bottom of his shaft. 

His peripheral vision distractedly caught the sight of a couple high schoolers walking past the entrance obliviously but he didn’t have long to linger on his worries of anyone catching him when the gorgeous woman snatched away his attention once more when her cheeks hollowed in, sucking hard on his length as she slowly pulled back until she was almost halfway off before abruptly dipping forward to take him deep into her throat once more. Though it wasn’t as deep as before, her hand wrapping around what her mouth couldn’t fit made up for it as she stroked his cock in time to the bobbing of her head, other hand giving him added pleasure by caressing his balls.

Sweat dribbled down the side of his burning face, teeth biting down painfully on his hand as the other traveled until it cupped the back of her head, pushing lightly and encouraging her to suck faster. His glasses that had been hanging precariously on his nose - finally dropped to the floor with a noisy clatter when he tilted his head down to watch the mesmerizing sight of his wet dick sliding in and out of her glossy lips. 

Finally, he couldn’t take it anymore, his hand abandoned his mouth to join the other at the back of her head. His low gasps and groans filled the alley as he pushed off the scratchy wall to hunch over her and took over with a muttered apology.

Her hands was forced to let go of him as he began to thrust frantically into the hot wetness of her mouth, desperately chasing that building pressure in his loins, only distinctly aware of her hands grasping onto his ass for something to hold onto as he ravaged her throat thoroughly. 

Her vision was glassy, jaw aching something fierce at his hard pace but she determinedly kept on - pressing on his ass to keep him sheathed in her throat when he managed to groan out a warning and tried to pull out of her throat until he relented to her stubbornness and released strings of salty liquid down her waiting gullet with a husky moan, hips pressing flush to her face until he was empty and languidly pulled back to lean bonelessly against the brick wall - thoroughly satisfied and out of energy. 

Panting heavily, he watched through hooded eyes as she gulped before opening her mouth to show that she swallowed everything. A mischievous smile pulled along her glossy lips when he bit his lip in response to her display, dark eyes glinting with lust. 

Sliding up seductively along his lean body until she was inches from his face, the woman carefully placed his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose before asking for his phone. Dazedly, Akira fished it out of his pocket and handed it to her, still riding off the high of his orgasm to realize that he handed his phone over to a stranger.

She swiftly typed something into it before slipping it back into his waiting hand where his eyes caught that she added her number into his contacts. He was staring hard at her name, making sure to memorize it when he unexpectedly felt lips press against his warm cheek. 

She couldn’t help but admire how cute he looked when his eyes shot up in startled wonder. 

“Call me if you decide that you want me to reward you fully.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have an idea for a Joker x Reader x Shadow Joker threesome that I might write though it’ll be dark~


End file.
